The Brotherhood
by dark and light heart
Summary: Handsome and Athletic Sora Chandler a freshman at Drake university has been targeted by the members of Doma Tau Omega for initiation. Sora is against it but is soon captivated by the captivating charm of the enigmatic president Riku Eisley.


The Brotherhood

I do not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy or the rights to the Brotherhood movie series. This story will be told in Sora's POV (Point of view) most of the time.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Drake University.

_Thunder and lighting cracked in the sky. The thunderstorm brewing was just the beginning for what was to happen to the poor blonde boy running away from the college campus. The blonde ran looking behind him seeing no one, he believed he was safe, until four young men stopped him. The four surrounded him, they wore all black and had sun glasses on. They talked with the blonde in his mind._

"_Oh Tidus . . . You disappoint me." Tidus stood nervously before the four._

"_I'm going to tell them what's going on in there. . . Your secret will be out!" The leader spoke to Tidus again._

"_Them who?"_

"_The school . . . The students . . . The police." _

"_What will you do when no one believes you?"_

"_Someone will believe me . . . They have to!"_

"_Poor Tidus . . . You were our brother . . . You made a pact with me and now you have betrayed all of us." Tidus was panicking._

"_What are you going to do?" _

"_Oh don't worry . . . We won't kill you but when we're done you'll wish you were." The four surrounded Tidus and beat him to with in an inch of his life._

I've just got my stuff moved into my room here at Drake University. It's a pretty good college for the are I'm in. I don't have a lot of money so it really wasn't easy to get into any where else, mostly for financial reasons. I stood in my room setting the rest of my stuff up and trying to fix the TV static. The TV came to life and I lipped through the channels only finding the news channel. It was about some dead student, the news lady was interviewing the head of the fraternity who was believed to be responsible for his death.

"_Im here at Doma Tau Omega with Head of the fraternity Riku. This fraternity is very well known for it's charitable work and high respectability. Riku do you know why they would accuse your fraternity?" Riku smiled charmingly._

"_I wouldn't say highly respectable but I think the police see us as a fraternity and because of our weekly charity and good reputation they think it's to good to be true." _The news lady kept asking him questions but I was interrupted by a knocking at the door. I walked over and opened the door to look at a blonde emo kid.

"What do you want?" The blonde looked a little shy but tried his hardest to be friendly.

"I'm glad this is such a small college because I could get so lost easy . . . Is this Bungalow 7?" This blonde was cute and obviously nervous.

"Yea it is . . . What do you want?" He seemed a little shocked at my jerkish acting.

"I'm Roxas Atari, I'm your new roommate." I had to fuck with this kid.

"Good for you want a fucking medal?" I walked further into our room and he followed me in. He set his things down on the floor.

"I set things up to how I like them so if you're going to sleep here get a sleeping bag because both beds are mine. If you need a desk set it up in the closet. Do you have a car?" Roxas looked down at the ground a mumbled a barely audible yes. Roxas looked like he was about to cry. So I had to let out a chuckle. Roxas looked up at me confused.

"I'm just fucking with you, you should have seen your face. I'm Sora Chandler." Roxas seemed to brighten up.

"Come on put your stuff up. I was here first so the bed by the window is mine . . . Closet over there sticks a little with the door and air conditioning is dead." Roxas took his stuff to his bed and put it down. Roxas saw the TV and tried to make conversation.

"TV . . . Anything on?" I looked over at it still seeing the silver haired guy.

"Hell no, we only get the basic news channels and it's showing some kid who just died last night." The silver haired kid gave one final smile and walked over to his friends joining them again.

"So what happened to him?" Roxas was still nervous and wanted to make conversation.

"He killed himself but they think it was result of hazing." I let Roxas unpack his stuff and I went out to go for a simple run. I took my shirt off and began to stretch my muscles. I could feel eyes on me so I started my run before I was finished stretching.

___________________________________________________________

"Are you sure he's the one?" Aqua eyes muffled by dark sunglasses. followed Sora run.

"Yes . . . He's beautiful . . . His body is perfect and he is so innocent."

"There must be others like him . . . Why him?"

"As I said he is perfect besides we are running out of time with our deadline approaching." The four walked off after Sora was out of site.

__________________________________________________________

Myself and Roxas have gotten to know each other well and were pretty good friends. It may have only been a week but I think Roxas is awesome. I was riding my bike to get to the courtyard where I was meeting up with Roxas for lunch. As I was riding I looked ahead and saw a beautiful red head. Now I've known I'm gay for a longtime and this red head was hot.

"Hi." I said stupidly while passing by him, he said hi as well but then I crashed my bike like a moron. He looked at me weirdly and walked off. I stood up and brushed my shirt off. I can't believe I fell off my bike like an idiot.

"Hello." I turned around and saw four guys approaching me.

"Hi." The leader by my guess stepped forward.

"Having bike trouble?" I sighed looking back where the red head was.

"No . . . more like guy trouble." The silver haired guy chuckled.

"Well, my name is Riku Eisley." I know who he is, he was on the news.

"I'm Sora Chandler . . . Yea I saw you on the news a week ago." Riku chuckled again and extended his hand.

"Well I see were off to a good start . . . You probably think I'm a axe murderer." I shook hands with him and shook my head.

"Oh no, I just figured it was the typical college bullshit." Riku removed his sunglasses and I saw an almost hypnotic beauty in his aqua eyes,

"Let's hope the cops think so too. This is Zexion, Marluxia, and Demyx." Riku pointed to a silver haired emo as Zexion, the pink haired one Marluxia and the mullet dude was obviously Demyx.

"Hey." They said their hello's and it was a little quiet, so to end the silence I brought up his awesome looking pin.

"Is that your fraternity pin? It's bigger than the others I have seen around here." I touched it admiring it.

"It is an ancient symbol called the Tultra . . . It means Eternal Hunter." It shined a red glow from the jewel.

"Looks expensive." Riku nodded as I touched it.

"It is." I let go feeling like I offended him.

"I mean no offense." Riku chuckled.

"You gave me no offense Sora, you going to class?"

"Yea . . ." He looked at my bike.

"Need any help with your bike?"

"No, I think I can manage." Riku nodded putting his sun glasses back on.

"Well . . . Be seeing you around Sora." We parted ways and as I was walking he yelled something to me.

"By the way Sora . . . Welcome to Drake University." I smiled and walked off with my wreaked bike to the courtyard.

___________________________________________________________

The first chapter. What do you think of it. This is based off the movie so hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
